Abdul XI
Delmas, Draconia |Spouse = Khadija Bafi (m. 1957) |Issue = Abdula, Crown Princess of Berat Princess Sabina Princess Leila Princess Aisha Princess Fatima |Name = Abdul Faroud Labib Nazir Hashim |House = Bagrutini |Father = Abdul X |Mother = Arwa Bashimi }}Abdul XI (Abdul Faroud Labib Nazir Hashim; Beratian: Աբդւլ Ֆարուդ Լաբիբ Նազիր Հաւիմ; born 2 July 1936) is the King of Berat. He acceded to the throne as the king-in-exile and head of House of Bagrutini upon the death of his father in 1970, and officially became king following the restoration of Beratian independence in 1988. Abdul was born in Delmas as the second of five children, and the eldest son, to parents Abdul X and Arwa Bashimi. His family had fled from Caspar to Delmas just eleven years prior to his birth, due to the coup d'état that deposed of the Kashan Empire and established the Kashan Union. Abdul became the heir apparent to the deposed of throne in 1944, following the death of his grandfather. He succeeded his father following his death on 15 January 1970. Abdul attended the University of Draconia, where he graduated with a degree in Eurean history in 1957. After his graduation, he married Khadija Bafi, and they had five daughters together: Abdula, Crown Princess of Berat (born 1959), Princess Sabina (born 1960), Princess Leila (born 1962), Princess Aisha, (born 1964), and Princess Fatima (born 1966). After the fall of the Kashan Union and the restoration of Beratian independence in 1988, Abdul and the rest of the royal family returned to Caspar. He took his spot as the King of Berat on 26 April 1988, the day that independence was officially restored. Early life and education Abdul was born on 2 July 1936 as Abdul Faroud Labib Nazir Hashim, at the family's residence in the 20th borough in Delmas. He was the second child and eldest son of Crown Prince Abdul and Crown Princess Arwa. With his birth, Abdul became his father's official heir, as the Beratian monarchy practiced agnatic primogeniture, meaning females were not allowed to inherit the throne. After his brith, Abdul was granted the title Prince of the Beratians. The family had lost their official status following the 1925 coup d'état that established the Kashan Union; the family fled Berat and settled in Draconia, living in-exile. Abdul has four siblings: Princess Aysil (1934–2017), Princess Ilnara (1939–2018), Prince Idris (1941–2005), and Prince Ayaz (born 1944). He spent his childhood residing in a twelve-bedroom estate in the 20th borough of Delmas, with his grandparents, parents, and younger siblings; his aunts, uncles, and cousins also lived in nearby homes. Abdul attended private schooling in Delmas. He began his education in 1942, attending the Eurean School of Delmas, where he was a gifted student and widely popular. He left the school in 1949, and began attending Charbéliard School, a private boarding school for boys in Charbéliard, Frankenland. Abdul enjoyed his time at boarding school, where he was an exceptional athlete and high academic achiever. Abdul graduated with his secondary school diploma in 1954, subsequently returning to Delmas to enroll in the Faculty of Eurean Studies at the University of Draconia, graduating with a degree in Eurean history in 1957. Reign Abdul became the crown prince and heir apparent upon the death of his grandfather Abdul IX on 16 September 1944. However, as the Beratian royal family no longer had any legal recognition, Abdul did not take on any official duties as an heir apparent. However, he did continue to represent the monarchy on an unofficial capacity, when his father was unable to. On 15 January 1970, his father Abdul X suffered a stroke and died later that day. Upon his death, Abdul was proclaimed the King of the Beratians. As king, Abdul became the patriarch of the House of Bagrutini and chief representative of the deposed Beratian monarchy. He continuously advocated for Beratian independence, and throughout the 1980s made frequent television appearances in support of the emerging independence movement. Following the restoriation of Beratian independence on 26 April 1988, Abdul and his family returned to Caspar for the first time since 1925, and he was officially proclaimed the Beratian head of state and King of Berat. Marriage and children Abdul met Khadija Bafi in 1954, while attending a dinner at a Delmas membership-only club for Beratian expatriates. They were introduced to each other by their mothers, who had been planning for them to marry for several weeks. They soon began a relationship, and later became engaged in 1956. Abdul and Khadija married shortly after his university graduation, on 10 August 1957 in Delmas. After their marriage, Khadija moved into the family estate. Abdul and Khadija have five children together: *The Crown Princess (Abdula Fairuza Julpan Alia Arwa; born 16 June 1959) *[[Princess Sabina of Berat|Princess Sabina Elvira Almira Aygol]] (born 14 November 1960) *[[Princess Leila of Berat|Princess Leila Albina Gulnissa Varouk]] (born 12 February 1962) *[[Princess Aisha of Berat|Princess Aisha Zohra Nailya Aysel Elza]] (born 5 October 1964) *[[Princess Fatima of Berat|Princess Fatima Mira Ilnara Diana]] (born 12 May 1966) Titles *'2 July 1936 – 16 September 1944': His Royal Highness Prince Abdul of the Beratians *'16 September 1944 – 15 January 1970': His Royal Highness The Crown Prince of the Beratians *'15 January 1970 – 26 April 1988': His Majesty The King of the Beratians *'26 April 1988 – present': His Majesty The King of Berat Category:1936 births Category:Beratian monarchs Category:Beratian royalty Category:Charbéliard School alumni Category:Crown princes and princesses of Berat Category:Draconian people of Beratian descent Category:Eurean Muslims from Berat Category:Eurean School of Delmas alumni Category:House of Bagrutini Category:Living people Category:People from Delmas Category:Princes and princesses of Berat Category:University of Draconia alumni